


[Podfic] You'll Meet Me Halfway

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is super jealous that she can't get sword training but Arthur can; Arthur finds out and starts teaching her in secret, to the best of his abilities. A podfic created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. You can find a masterpost of all the podfics for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html"> the anthology here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You'll Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you'll meet me halfway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510330) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



8 minutes, 39 seconds, 7.92 MB

You can stream the story [HERE](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20You'll%20Meet%20Me%20Halfway.mp3) or download it at the same link by right clicking on the audio control bar and selecting "save video as".


End file.
